Jealousy
by MARSisred07
Summary: What if a stranger suddenly came into Sunako's life? and not just that... he took an important position in her life... what position might this be?... how would the others react? especially Kyohei?... what kind of mess might this bring them? Find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YAMATO NADESHIKO. i wish though.

**PROLOGUE**

It was a cold morning to start the day with. And Kyohei was awoken by that. Shivering, he stood up and somehow managed to wipe off the fog that covers his vision of the white view outside the glass windows.

Soon enough, he was already walking downstairs to eat breakfast... and oh, to greet his friends too, of course.

It was the first day Christmas vacation and it has been almost 2 weeks since it started snowing.

He went through the living room then straight to the dining room then to the kitchen. And just as when he found no one in the kitchen, or the dining room did he thought that he might be alone. So he went back to the living room to double check, but still, no one's in sight. With the thought that everybody else were just still sleeping, he took a deep slouch on the sofa and decided to just wait for them to wake up.. _'If they would'_ he thought with a blank face... _'Or if they are still sleep' _he continued after about 10 seconds of spacing out in random thoughts. He was immediately straightened up to his seat at that. And in .8 seconds (the normal speed of reaction of human beings), he was already running upstairs and searching all the other rooms in the mansion, the other lads' first then lastly, Sunako's. And guess what, all the way long, all he was thinking was _'Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!' _What else? And still not giving in, he started yelling the names of his housemates.. But whatever effort he put in, all he got was disappointment, because what can only be heard within the Nakahara mansion was his echo, plus his grumbling stomach.

So once again, he lazily laid his body on the sofa. He was drenched by running all around the house to search for the people who were not even around. At first, he was whining aloud but eventually realized that no one could hear him so shut his mouth up and kept all the whining to his self, better yet, reserved for later when people get back.

He thought of going to the convenience store alone but remembered how broke he is. He felt so helpless so stayed in his very usual position for little longer, eyes on the ceiling, arms hanging freely at the seat edge and feet over the arm rest. Slowly, he's getting dizzy... and dizzy... and diz- until he fell asleep.

**__**

'Ohayo Kyohei!' (Good morning Kyohei!) Yuki greeted, smiling.

Kyohei who unconsciously slept on the sofa sat up while rubbing his eyes, gentle as he may seem… he was about to greet back his friend when his stomach growled in hunger. So instead of saying good morning to Yuki, he was as if turned into a monster, "WHERETHEHELLWEREYOU!? YOU WERE'NT IN YOUR ROOMS AND I WAS SO-"he was cut off by his complaining stomach, "hungry?" Yuki continued for him.

"Here," said Yuki as he handed his friend a bag.

Kyohei unquestionably accepted the bag and immediately peeked at its contents. Then once he realized what its contents were, like a glutton animal (or 'like him'), he started stuffing the food in his mouth.

Yuki could only stare at him in confusion and amazement; his face could tell what he was thinking, _'Kyohei is not human. Is he?'_

When done eating, he was back to his previous lazy sitting position, saying a loud, "Thank you for the food!"

"You're welcome!" Ranmaru sarcastically answered even though he knows that it was not addressed to them. (It was like a sign of being grateful to the Lord for the food). "You're welcome Kyohei," he repeated, now with more emphasis.

"Oh! Yeah right! Thanks for the food guys!" realizing what Ranmaru is getting at. "Anyway, where did you guys go? I was looking for you but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was about to explain it you a while ago but you seemed really hungry so I lost the chance," Yuki started.

"We went to the convenience store to buy some food to eat," Takenaga continued explaining.

"And thanks to me, you had your share," Ranmaru concluded, "and oh! Before I forget, you owe me 500yen for the food you ate,"

"EH??! There is no way I'm gonna pay for that amount!!" Kyohei immediately retorted.

"Why you!!!" Ranmaru shouted while drawing near the ungrateful lousy lad, "then spit all those food out!" he exclaimed as he was trying to choke his friend.

"No one told you to buy me food!"

"Yah right! You can say that after finishing it all off!"

"Whatever you say! I'm not gonna pay for it even if you choke me to death,"

"Oh really! Then let at least have my revenge!!! I'm serious in choking you to death,"

While the argument takes its journey, the two other gentlemen never seem to mind, _'it's a usual occurrence anyway,' _they thought.

"Blame you conscience! I bet it was the one who told you to buy me food!"

"I've never blamed my beautiful conscience, and I never thought I would only because of a lousy, glutton, ungrateful, loud creature of the light!!! Darn you!! Pay me!!"

"No way!! Besides you could always ask money whenever you want to! 500yen is nothing to you right?" shouted back Kyohei. But before Ranmaru could retort, "anyway, where is Nakahara?"

"Oh you mean, Sunako-chan eh?" Yuki questioned back, finally paying attention now to the gentlemen.

"You're really an idiot!" stated Ranmaru, "She's you girlfriend and you don't even know that she hasn't come back yet! Idiot!!"

"Whose girlfriend did you say she is?! And who are you calling an idiot?! You pervert!!" Kyohei of course, cried back.

"What kind of boyfriend are you? You don't even know where your girl is. Poor Sunako-chan. I pity her for having such an idiot boyfriend.." here comes Ranmaru again in his dramatic acts.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING IDIOT, YOU PERVERT! And stop talking non-sense like Sunako being my girlfriend and vise versa!"

"You could never tell me what to do and what not t-"

Before the argument could get worse, luckily, the doorbell sounded.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'll open it." Yuki offered.

He opened the door and all of them were dumbfounded especially Ranmaru and Takenaga. The sight of two smiling pretty girls wearing formal gowns and make-ups were just enough to stone the two.

Noi was wearing a plain red tube-top gown flowing until three inches below her knees matched with a pair of red high-heel sandals with ribbons tied around her ankles. The diamond chain necklace she's wearing with a ruby pendant surrounded by small cuts of diamonds that almost reached her abdomen really complements her outfit and even made her light make-up glow. The pair of earrings with the same appearance as the necklace absolutely accords her outfit. Her hair was loosely braided while it rest on her left shoulder exposing her flawless arms and shoulders.

The whole image of Noi made Takenaga's jaw reach the ground and his eyeballs out of their sockets, if it was even possible. He can't even say a thing.

Beside Noi, there stood the first girl that made Ranmaru speechless. She was none other that Tamao Kikuno. The fact that she was wearing a baby blue halter-top gown with a deep neckline (exposing a bit of her cleavage) and a slit that runs from her mid thigh almost made her lose her conservative image which is not bad at all. From where the slit started down to her ankles, her flawless thighs and legs are revealed because of the fading effect of the silk that left the remaining parts of the gown to be see-through. She stands perfectly straight despite her blue three-inch pointed-front sandal embroidered with small cuts of shimmering diamond forming an image of a flower. Her sandals were attached to her ankles by a leather strip. Her actual straight hair was curled at the bottom and was flowing perfectly smooth on her back. She's also wearing a pair of two-inch plain diamond earrings.

"A.. uhm.. y-y-y-you're uhm… beautiful" was the only words Takenaga and Ranmaru could sigh.

"Well, Thank you" Kikuno said shyly.

"Is that true Takenaga? Is that really what you are thinking? Thank God" exclaimed Noi, in her casual way of speaking.

Kyohei and Yuki, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing at the reactions of their comrades. Only when the two being laughed about came back into reality did they started to run for their lives. But their short enjoyment was suddenly cut off when the two beautiful ladies began to talk about something.

"Please change your clothes as fast as you can," Noi started "you are going to a formal party with us."

"What?!" they all answered at the same time as if it was rehearsed.

"Are you kidding?" Kyohei asked sarcastically.

"Yeah right" all of them said in perfect unison with extra comments in the end.

"Hello? Do we look like were kidding? In these formal wears? " Noi retorted "We won't dress up like this if we just want to poke fun at you?"

"But we don't even have any available formal wears right now. We're not prepared." Ranmaru protested.

"Oh c'mon! Ranmaru, you gotta be kidding us." they all exclaimed at the same time after looking at each other.

"If it wasn't from you, I might have rather believed it," Yuki plainly said

the argument might have continued if the girls did not start talking again "about the formal wears, there's nothing to worry," Tamao said then clapped her hands twice to signal Edward, her personal assistant what to do. And just like what's expected, he came out of the limousine carrying four big boxes with the name of each of the gentlemen written on it. He distributed the boxes to the righteous recipients.

Kyohei, upon receiving his, examined it very closely only to find out it is sealed. But even before he has the opportunity to ask why it is sealed, Noi already answered his question.

"It is sealed to make sure that it would reach you safely without missing anything since it still came from Paris, America, Mexico and Italy. Each of those has come from too far, that for it to reach Nakahara's mansion immediately, it must have to dive into the sea and fly over the skies first. And also, each of those was designed exclusively for you by different well known designers of the world just like the outfits that we are wearing right now." Noi explained in the shortest way while the others listen to her while closely examining their boxes.

"Cool" Yuki said in admiration.

"So, you're really serious about this huh?" Kyohei now believed.

"We told you so." Noi retorted "Now, dress up! We don't have enough time left!"

"But how are we gonna open this?" Takenaga wondered.

"oh! I'm sorry to have forgotten to give you the keys." Tamao then handed them the keys for their boxes.

"But –" Yuki started to ask but was just cut off when Noi started pushing him. "I-I still have a lot of questions"

"Okay, I'll promise to answer your questions while you dress up." Noi said reassuringly.

"But how are you gonna do that?" Yuki wondered.

Before Yuki started thinking like _'Noi is going to watch me dress up?'_ She pushed him and the other three into one of the rooms then locked the door while she stay outside.

She leaned on the door of the room she pushed Yuki into and started talking. "Now, if you have questions, you may blur it out, I'll be listening out here. I'll try my best to answer them while you dress –" Noi was cut short when she heard Yuki screamed, followed by the voices of the other three asking Yuki what's wrong. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Noi asked.

"Why is my picture in here? I mean, who took this one? I don't even remember this being taken."

Noi then started to speak up "Don't panic Yuki that is just an edited photo to make you see how you would look like when you're already wearing the outfit, more like a manual. In fact we also found something like that in our own boxes."

"Really? Alright then."

"Yeah, she's right I also found something like that in mine. And… and even though I already know that I'm handsome, I never knew that I can still be more handsome!" Ranmaru, as usual appreciated him self.

"Hey! Noi, where's Sunako?" Kyohei blurted out from nowhere

"Oh.. You worry about her huh? ... Nothing to worry... She's inside the Limo. Right Tamao?" Noi turned to her friend.

"Yah. Edward made sure she's inside the car. Right Edward?" passing the question to her personal assistant who is standing beside the doors.

"Yes Miss Tamao." Edward politely assure.

"Uhm, Noi?" Takenaga started

"Y-yeah, what is it Takenaga?" Noi immediately and gently questioned back.

"U-uhm, why is it so sudden? This formal party, I mean." Takenaga finished.

"O yah, uhm… it's not also clear to me but last night while we were in Tamao's house. We received a phone call from her mom telling her to be prepared for this formal party. Then after she hung up, Sunako then received a phone call from her Auntie telling her the same thing but with extra instructions. And one of those was this, to invite us as well. We're not just sure if we heard it correctly when her Aunt said that we'll be the spa's models. She's maybe riding in a helicopter or something that time coz' the signal went choppy. Then she also told us to receive these things that we were said to wear." Noi explained in the shortest way possible.

"I see. But I hope you only got it wrong when you heard her say that we'll gonna be the models of the spa. I definitely don't like the idea." Kyohei uttered his full understanding on the explanation.

"But in a way that may be true." Yuki thought aloud.

"And anyway, she also told me to tell you guys you that you don't have to pay the rent if you agree to the deal, but just like what I told you, I'm not sure in the model-thing but if it was true, then I'm sure that's the deal she's referring to."

"Uhm, do you have more questions?" asked her, as if getting tired of explaining.

"Oh, I'm sorry Noi but I promise this is the last question, uhm… Is Sunako also wearing a formal gown?" Yuki asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, yah she is!" Noi answered right away.

"Is that true?" everyone reacted in chorus.

"I wonder how she looks like. Would she look like more of a full-grown lady?" Ranmaru wondered aloud and on his face reads _'I'm a pervert'_.

After that, Noi finally got a chance to sit beside Tamao for a while. Afterward, after approximately 45 minutes, the doors of the rooms sounded open.

If the gentlemen were flabbergasted, the two ladies also did. The sight of the four very handsome creatures that all girls are dying for made them sink back onto their chairs. _'They look perfect'_ both of them thought.

Kyohei is wearing a white long sleeve whose first two buttons are unfastened inside a black coat with collars perpendicular to the shoulders matched with black skinny pants, more like jeans and well polished black leather shoes. He was also wearing a silver necklace with a cross pendant with a small diamond in the center.

Beside him was the lad with a blonde hair wearing a black sleeveless tuxedo over a white long sleeve which is not tacked under his slightly fitted slacks. The first two buttons of his long sleeves are also unfastened just like Kyohei's which gave Yuki a very cool image. His blonde hair was applied with gel to make it look like a bit messy compared to his usual hairdo. His outfit absolutely matches his well polished leather shoes.

Walking right behind Yuki is the man of Noi's dreams. He's wearing a white slacks matched with a black long sleeves that comes with a half-inch wide white lace entwined to ribbon under his collar. The color scheme of his outfit greatly concurs with his dark hair and black leather shoes included in the set.

Upon seeing Takenaga, Noi immediately approached him and embraced his arm while saying "Takenaga, you became more handsome!" which of course, made him blush.

On Tamao's case, it was not her that approached Ranmaru. Ranmaru who was on a red long sleeves and a black necktie under a black coat was actually the one and even handed her a rose he pulled out from his chest pocket. The hue scheme of his attire, just like the others, matches the shade of his red hair. His black skinny jeans and leather shoes even gave him a cooler image.

Noticing that Ranmaru's necktie isn't correctly done, Tamao approached him to correct it. Ranmaru went red in shame and perhaps happiness.

And once again, Kyohei and Yuki found them selves loudly laughing at the sight of their friends' reactions. But their enjoyment suddenly ended when Edward reminded them that they'll be late for the formal party, so the boys, just being cooperative just followed the two ladies who already walked past them.

While walking, Kyohei still found an opportunity to tease Ranmaru "Where'd ya get those roses huh? Included in the set? Hehehehehe."

Ranmaru, taking the question seriously answered Kyohei "No! I picked it up myself!"

"Whatever…hahahaha"

Just as Edward opened the door, the backside of a woman wearing a near-black violet gown first came into their sight. Her hair was in a half-ponytail and the tips were artistically twisted at the bottom. The boys really didn't seem to recognize the girl, not until she turned. It was Sunako! And they were thunderstruck due to the fact that she was wearing a gown and she looks just gorgeous.

She was actually wearing a tube-top gown with a white lace entwined into decorative ribbon just below her ribs. From below the ribbon until the end of the gown which almost reached the ground, the cloth is freely flowing. She was also wearing a diamond necklace and a pair of earrings that matches it. Her actual pale face was added a glow by the make-up she was wearing. She stands on her white three-inch high heel open sandals with some small cuts of diamond as decoration.

"Sunako?" Noi first asked but not with the same reason as when Kyohei asked her again.

"Sunako?" Kyohei repeated when he noticed that Sunako was actually shivering. And even though she was wearing cosmetics, she really looks pale, almost near to fainting. She doesn't seem alright.

"Sunako?" he tried again, this time taking a few more steps closer to her.

Everybody started feeling nervous when they're not getting any response. Before Kyohei got any closer, Sunako tilted her head again to the direction she was previously facing, then freakily turned again to face the group.

They all screamed at the sight. And only Noi managed to ask "W-what are you doing out here? We were thinking that you are inside the car."

But before Sunako could open her mouth, she felt a coat land on her shivering shoulders.

"You shouldn't be outside when it's snowing and wearing only that." Kyohei, who offered the coat reminded in a rather preachy manner than concerned. Sunako, on the other hand, fixed her eyes on the coat.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sunako? Kyohei's right, you shouldn't be standing outside just wearing that while it's snowing. You'll freeze!" Yuki said in a concerned tone.

"I-I," Sunako started "I don't wanna go… just… just enjoy the party yourselves. You don't need me anyway… I'll just st – ugh, Hey!" Kyohei grabbed her wrist towards the Limousine that is waiting for them.

"Hey you! Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" But Kyohei doesn't seem to hear her.

When both of them were already standing in front of the door of the car, he mumbled "I don't know where this is going to but we can't leave you alone here… and," everybody's attention were already on Kyohei, "and…" he opened the door, "and you look beautiful, everybody has to see you" then violently pushed Sunako into the car.

Upon seeing what Kyohei did, Noi immediately approached him and protested "That's not the way a true gentleman treat a beautiful girl Kyohei!" but he didn't seem to be affected, in fact he just answered flatly, "But that's the only way to make a stubborn lady do what she needs to do!" "Whatever!" Noi retorted. When Kyohei is already in the act of speaking, they ended up chasing Sunako who escaped from the other side of the Limousine.

Not long after, they were all inside the car and ready to go. All of them were voluntarily settled on their seats except Sunako who had to be tied on her seat to prevent her from escaping.

"haha.. not so fast now huh, Sunako? Having hard time escaping with your three-inch high heels? Haha" Kyohei teased, and then continued "you know what? I think I'd figured out what you were doing out there and shivering. Let me guess? When Edward got out of the Limousine, you promised him that you'll stay, but of course, it's really meant to fool him. Then you escaped. Then realizing that there's no way out because if you run from here, everybody would see you in that dress so, losing hope, you tried to go back to the car but you figured out that you can't return because the doors of the car were automatically locked and you can can't go inside the house because there are no other means other than the main door and you can't do that without accessing the doorbells or perhaps, if you do it, all of us would see you and if you find a way out on the last minute, you can't escape anymore so you're hoping that we will allow you to stay. Am I right?" Kyohei explained proudly while evilly smirking at Sunako as if saying _'what can you say to a great detective?'_

'_Damn it! He;s some sort of psychic?'_Sunako told her self regretfully.

"Wow! Cool! How'd you do that Kyohei?" Yuki asked in admiration when he saw Sunako's reaction say _'That's all true! How'd he do that?! Damn it!'_

"Well, have you heard the word instinct?" laughing proudly for himself.

"Never mind!" was the only thing all of them could say.

Their enjoyment continued for another thirty minutes until the Limousine stopped.

"We're here, Miss Tamao" announced Edward.

If Edward had not announced it, they could've never known.

After a while, the door of the Limousine swung open.

There are so many reporters and cameras and fans waiting for the passengers of the black luxurious Limousine walk on the red carpet, so when the door swung open, the mad crowd became wilder.

The first to come out of the Limousine was Yuki, then came Takenaga who waited for Noi to offer his hand, followed by Ranmaru who escorted the daughter of the owner of the Kikuno group, Tamao, then Kyohei.

Kyohei gracefully extended his hands as if waiting for the beautiful girl he is to escort, so the crowd waited. And waited. And waited, but no one's coming out… He's starting to be pissed of so he looked again into the car only to find Sunako still tied in her seat. _'Oh! How could I forget?'_with that, he went inside the car to remove the rope, trying so hard to hide the truth from the cameras—the truth that they tied the niece of the partner of the owner of the Kikuno group.

After removing the rope, Kyohei went out of the car again then the cameras started to flash at the same time which made Sunako cover her self, not yet including the brightness of the sun.

"It's very – ugh … bright! I can't even open my eyes!" whined Sunako. She felt a hand grab her out of the car. That's when the crowd even became wilder. She tried to resist but the hold is just too strong for her to repel. And now, she's walking on the red carpet while she's being dragged by some creature of the Light.

The two-meters wide red carpet they are walking on seemed to have shrink to only a half meter because the crowd is trying so hard to get close to the stars, particularly the girl fans of Kyohei. Perhaps, without the battalion of task force, they could have been mashed already.

"WahH! The first couple looks so perfect together!" yelled someone from the crowd referring to Takenaga and Noi.

"I wonder how the children of the second couple would look like!" another shouted admiring the tandem of Ranmaru and Tamao.

"Mr. Cute Blonde, why not take me as your lady!" proposed by many to Yuki.

"Miss Takano's partner, show us your face!" a curious reporter almost shouted at one of the members of the task force in her urge to see the Sunako's covered face.

"Let us see how your tandem with Mr. Takano looks like." wondered another.

"Prove us you're really righteous to be with him instead of any other girl!" irritably exclaimed by another.

"We've never heard a girl go out with Mr. Takano!" informed someone.

"Is that Mr. Takano's coat you're wearing there?" roared someone from the mad crown.

'_You've said enough'_ Thought Kyohei then turned to face Sunako to tell her "Just show them your face," in a rather smooth manner but rough tone.

"I don't want! I'll kill myself if I do that!" disagreed Sunako "I feel like dying when I'm with the four of you already, what more will happen to me if I remove my h—" she was cut off when Kyohei gently removed her hand from her face making Kyohei's angelic smile be the first thing to come into her sight.

Usually, Sunako would've nosebleed already right at that moment but it was quite surprising that she did not that time. It's quite unbelievable yet no one noticed, or, well, no one paid attention to it since all of their attentions were focused in escaping from the mad crowd.

The other five who were walking ahead of them uneasily turned to the sweet couple to, at least, get their attention if they would still like to escape for they are starting to be trapped in between the roaring crowd of reporters and bystanders.

Well, it's too late for them to make action for it. When they realized it, they're already caught. So there they are, trying their best to make their way out but they're stuck – trapped.

And since the crowd are compressing even more, Sunako cannot move now. It's hard.

On the other hand, everybody were already holding their breaths in excitement of seeing the face of the girl Kyohei is now defensively and possessively holding – no, embracing would be the better word. Her face was tacked on Kyohei's sturdy chest so whatever she do or however she hate it, she can't do anything because the crowd pushes hard on them.

After a long run for their lives, finally they escaped.

Yuki, Ranmaru, Tamao, Takenaga, and Noi were all waiting for Kyohei and Sunako. They all stood there while looking teasingly at Kyohei because Sunako is still encircled within his arms.

"that's so sweet! Right Takenaga?" Noi admired.

"Hey! Watch out what you're thinking! It's not what it looks like!" yelled Kyohei when he realized what they were looking at.

"Oh really huh?" Ranmaru teased when he remembered those times Kyohei laughed at him.

"C'mon! Enough for this!" Kyohei said irritably trying to change the topic "Let's get inside now!" He called again but no ones paying attention to his childishness.

'_What the heck are these people up to?'_asking himself in total 'cluelessness'.

It took him almost a minute before he figured out what they were really up to when he felt Sunako trying to escape from his hold on her wrist. They both blushed for that. And to hide his shame, he childishly walked past all of them.

"Trying to find a way out huh? Doing that 'walk-out' effect is the oldest style! Why not try to find a more up to date approach?" Ranmaru taunted.

"Hey! Are you flat serious? Leaving Sunako behind after all that happened is, or perhaps will be the worst thing I will witness. Kyohei! Come back!" Noi called out, irritated.

"I don't care! Anyway, Yuki doesn't have someone to escort too." Kyohei sarcastically suggested.

"You're so mean Kyohei! ... But…" Yuki started laughing "You know guys, I know I'm supposed to be annoyed… but" now, his eyes are watering as he burst out laughing "but, I just can't stop laughing at his childishness" Yuki even teased while the others start to laugh with him.

Noticing Kyohei has gone far ahead of them, they decided to stop it already. Sunako, on the other hand, still can't stop thinking of a way to escape 'hell' as what she considers the situation she was in.

'_I really need to escape now, or else, I'll die!'_ she thought while wandering her eyes to the different possible ways out.

'_The others have already gone inside so, this might be my only chance. Therefore, I really have to think of it now.'_ she thought, considering the fact that the others were not around. _'But how?'_ she worried.

'_I can't see any other passage or hole along this hall'_ trying to formulate a plan on her mind, she looks in every direction on the hallway.

'_I can't also get right into the ballroom unless I'm sure that there's a way out in there and I don't have enough time to check it now and besides I might lose my only chance… so, negative'_ trying so hard to analyze the place and situation.

"In that case, my last and only resort will be…" she thought aloud then turned to the direction of the main door.

"Walk past the crowd!" proudly telling herself. She then started running to the door but what happened next was a very unexpected.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon reaching the entrance door, she suddenly lost her balance and almost fell to the ground. Good thing (maybe not on her point of view), a strong hand came to rescue. It quickly grabbed her waist from behind also trying to turn her around making her focus her balance towards the owner of the strong hands which she didn't recognize because of the bright glow that's coming from whoever it is so she just decided not to look hoping that the glow would somehow dim. And so, it did. Looking up, it was Kyohei. Plus their lips were only half millimeters away from each other! Imagine that! Their lips almost came in contact!

Perhaps it's the reason why Sunako hadn't noticed the worried face of Kyohei for her gaze was first focused on his red kissable lips.

The crowd of reporters and bystanders quieted at that very moment. And after two milliseconds, flat, everyone on the audience started covering their face as if something so bright was in front of them. Also, at that exact instant, ladies and girls on the audience started fainting at the thought and the view of their defeat against a very beautiful creature of the light which they suppose is Kyohei's special someone.

Even though, the reporters on the crowd are still illuminated by the luminosity of the couple, some still managed to flash their cameras wishing to take a good shot of them. That's why; the situation became vise-versa, the couple now covers their faces while the cameras take advantage of them.

"Are you willing to be my models?"

"You're such a perfect couple."

"You'll sure rock everybody."

These were the things that the remaining people who did not fainted said to the pair who are running away from the flashes of the camera.

As they reach the end of the hallway, realizing that Kyohei is still holding Sunako's perfect curved hips, they both blushed at the same time; perhaps it is because both of them are ashamed to admit to themselves that they both enjoyed the sensation.

"L-let's get inside now. The others are already looking for you." he said trying to change the topic.

Sunako just followed Kyohei obediently into the party hall where he said the others are waiting, as well as the other guests.

Once inside the room, they roamed the hall to find their friends but they are not in sight. Kyohei is walking so fast that Sunako can't catch him up (maybe because of her three-inch high heels) until she totally lost track of him. Hoping to find him, she tried to walk as fast as possible in that heels but she just ended up bumping against something sturdy and tall. At first, she thought it was a post but when she looked up, "Urgh… I-its bright," obviously, it was another radiant creature as what she calls the handsome and beautiful.

The boy looked worried as he asks "are you alright?"

Sunako, on the other hand, backed a little while slightly covering herself from so much light that's coming from the gentleman.

"I-I'm alright" was her answer.

With that, the boy's reaction changed into a grateful and relieved one then said "Thank God… Are you sure you weren't hurt or anything?" the boy reassured.

"Y-yeah… I'm alright." she stammered.

"I'm sorry for bumping you, I wish you understand it was an accident." The boy apologized then smiled – a smile that almost melted Sunako, good thing the boy immediately removed his smile upon remembering something.

When the radiance of the boy somehow dimmed a little, she found an opportunity to take a better look at the lad.

He was indeed tall, maybe as tall as Kyohei … no, a bit taller than Kyohei. His stand and appeal is almost similar to that of Kyohei's. Some strands of his black hair neatly flies away making 'messy but neat' a better description of it. He's wearing some black stylish eyeglasses with rectangular lenses and no frames around them. And behind those glasses is a pair of brown eyes that more looks like contact lenses but more probably, his glasses would prove you they're real. His eyes would more likely make the girls go crazy over him because they could do the talking. He's on a dark blue tuxedo that made him even more radiant.

'_He looks like a corporate diplomat'_ she thought.

"Uhm, sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. Anyway, I'm Satoshi Takeyama and you are…" the lad introduced as he extended his hand for a handshake which is about to be responded by Sunako in the same way if not interrupted by a goon in a suit.

"Excuse me for interrupting your affairs Mr. Takeyama, but there are things that Mr. Nakahara would like to discuss with you." Sunako's eyes widened at the name. _'N-nakahara? Is he referring to Dad? But what must be his business here?'_ she wonder.

"I understand. Tell him I'll follow immediately." Satoshi commanded then the goon immediately left.

Then he turned to her to say "I'm sorry for the interruption but I guess I really need to go now Miss …"

"Sunako … Sunako Nakahara" she immediately answered.

With that, the gentleman bowed apologetically before waving goodbye. But before he left, the words he said keep tumbling on Sunako's mind, "I'll be looking forward to knowing you in the near future."

Sunako, upon hearing that, can't help but wonder about the mystery behind the statement and the guy. But it's not only that. She also wanna know why the guy with the name Satoshi did not even reacted when she tell him her name. Occasionally, if someone hears a name that sounds familiar, he must, at least, ask. _'Anyway,'_ she thought trying to erase her confusion from her mind while walking away from where she was standing deciding to resume her search for her friends.

She started to walk. But not to the direction of her search, instead she found herself looking for the way Satoshi went. _'I just can't stand there if I feel something's going on. Besides, I won't find the answers to my questions if just stand there.'_ She thought as if arguing with her self.

'_Which way?'_ she seems to be lost now. The hall is too big that she can't figure out which way to go already. Besides, there are also a lot of doors.

Taking a few more steps, at last, she found Satoshi with another guy that looks like just … _'dad?' _upon recognizing the guy even though he's face is not revealed.

She began walking faster only to be dragged for she doesn't know how many times now.

Well, this time, its different, it was not Kyohei; instead it was her friend Noi.

"Where have you been Sunako?" Noi greeted as if they have never seen each other for so long.

Her sudden action made Sunako defensive from the radiance coming from her.

'_Great! I finally lost track of them now!'_ she sarcastically told her self as she realized that she really did lost track of her targets – Satoshi and her dad.

"The program is about to start now." Tamao announced.

Just as when Tamao announced it, the host who is her mom really did started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for attending this formal party for the celebration of the opening of the 100th branch of Kikuno's spa in Taiwan. But this party is more than that because there are a lot of surprises prepared to us by my partner that made this gathering possible which is none other than Ms. Nakahara!" Tamao's mom proudly presented.

As she gave the microphone to Sunako's Aunt, Ms. Nakahara immediately started talking "Good Morning to everyone. Thank you for dedicating time effort in attending this party. I really appreciate it … I really do. And I understand that most of you here are critics. That's why I grabbed the chance to bring into this party the future of the Kikuno's spa. Maybe you're wondering what I am talking about but what I am trying to say is that, I brought into this party the models of Kikuno's spa which will bring prosper to the company…"

"Oh no!" Kyohei exclaimed expecting what Ms. Landlady would say next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you the models of Kikuno's spa!" Ms. Landlady proudly presented as the spotlight focused on a group of 7 which includes Ranmaru, Tamao, Takenaga, Noi, Yuki, Kyohei and Sunako.

All of them expressed different reactions.

Ranmaru, of course, liked the idea and gracefully waved to the crowd who are making the sound of amazement as they were presented with a group of handsome and beautiful girls who was as well, supported by Tamao.

Noi was trying to show a shy expression which is isn't obvious, she still seem to like the idea.

Takenaga was blushing as he wave to and fro his hands as a sign of appreciation.

Yuki, seem to have no problem about the idea either.

But their reactions are too far from Kyohei's and Sunako's.

Kyohei was just standing there, seeming annoyed in the first place at the reaction of his friends who are all seeming to enjoy.

Sunako, on the other hand, was… well, not freaking out this time but was back to her chibi mode while trying her best to cover her self from the spot light "It s so bright!".

When Kyohei noticed Sunako was actually back to her chibi mode, he suddenly felt nervous for what might the others would tell.

'_Its not like me huh.'_ he thought to him self considering that most of the times, he kept on telling Sunako that what the others say is not important and what is just important is what you want. Then he just felt like smiling for some unknown reason, even to himself.

He placed his hand on Sunako's bare shoulders making Sunako return to normal. Confused, she looked up to him only to hear him say "We both don't like this idea but we don't have any choice this time, … and I know this would not sound like me… but, for this moment, what these people would tell about you is important for they are all critics and it would really be unfair if you hear them say you're not beautiful coz'… well, you are… uhm, beautiful" The last statement made Kyohei go red.

After a while longer, Ms. Landlady started talking again "Well, there you go the models of Kikuno's spa. They will all play a big part in the company. But tonight, they are not the only ones we welcome in the company for the corporation has found another yet exceptional seventeen year old teen. He will, as well, play a big part in the company for he will be the junior stocks analyst of the company together with Takenaga Oda, one of our models," at that, all of them was just as surprised as Takenaga. They really don't have even the slightest idea about everything that's happening. They all seem to be in another dimension, "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Satoshi Takeyama!" Ms. Landlady proudly presented again. And the spotlight came to focus to the man with whom Sunako has bumped and shared a short conversation.

'_That mysterious guy did not only know my dad but even my Auntie' _Sunako thought.

Due to an unknown reason, Kyohei felt like looking to Sunako making him hint out from how Sunako looked at the guy that something is going on which he did not dare talk about anymore. But deep inside, he's wondering.

The guy with whom the spotlight focused just bowed respectfully as a sign of appreciation.

at that, the speaker started talking once again "Alright, Thank you ladies and gentlemen but I guess I've already said and surprised you a lot that's why this time, I just want you to enjoy the party!"

"Enjoy the party, my ass!" Kyohei murmured to himself.

As the others enjoyed the party, for Sunako and Kyohei, it was a total hell! So instead of jamming with the others they just chose to stand there while leaning on the wall. And everybody seems to notice the two who stands side by side while quietly sipping their red wines.

And some can't just help but be amazed with the impact the couple makes. Some even says that they look perfect together.

As another hour pass by, then another, and then another, the two really didn't even moved from where they were standing. It was a total of three hours that they did not move so when the party ended and the guests started leaving the place, they can't even move a part of their body, thanks to their very good friends that helped them move.

After everybody had left the place, the seven stood there, speechless. They kept silent until all of them sighed at the same time. At that, they all laughed at their unexpected same reactions.

"This is such an unforgettable day!" Yuki joyfully exclaimed which was seconded by the others through a nod.

"Anyway, congratulations! Takenaga! We're very proud of you!" Ranmaru rejoiced upon remembering that announcement Ms. Landlady made about Takenaga being one of the Junior Stocks Analyst together with…

"What's his name again?" Yuki blurted out from nowhere.

"Who?" Kyohei questioned back not understanding Yuki's question at all.

"The other guy who was announced as the other Junior something." Yuki answered.

"Junior Stocks Analyst." Noi corrected Yuki.

"Satoshi Takeyama." Sunako answered flatly.

"oh yeah!" Yuki thoughtfully agreed.

"You know him, don't you?" Kyohei tried questioning Sunako as he remembers that look on Sunako's face when she saw the guy her Auntie proudly presented to the crowd a while ago.

"No! Not at all!" Sunako denied.

"So what's about with the puzzled look on your face when you saw him huh?" Kyohei said, insisting for an answer.

"I mean, no … I really don't know him not until he introduced himself to me." She admitted flatly.

"Introduced him self to you? … Uhm… Isn't that quite vague? ... I mean, he really did introduce himself to you? When? How?" Noi wonders.

"It… It was an accident, we bumped onto each other before the party started, then when he apologized, he, perhaps took the chance to introduce himself, only as a sign of respect. And nothing more." she responded unequivocally.

"Alright, I think I get it." Yuki said.

"Is that all?" Kyohei asked.

"Yeah!" Sunako retorted. "What else do you think? Idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot! I was just… uhm… w-wondering… yeah that's it… I was asking what was that puzzled look on your face about because I'm just wondering! You should've not reacted like that if you really don't know him. But based on your reaction a while ago when your Aunt presented him to the public, it looks like something is going on." Kyohei almost shouted in annoyance.

"It's none of you're business! Idiot!" Sunako replied trying to ignore Kyohei's question.

"Stop calling me idiot!" Kyohei howled "Fine. If you don't wanna spill it out, no prob!"

As they stop their childish quarrel, both of them remained silent while the others comment on the situation to them selves _'These two are really compatible with each other'_ Yuki thought, hiding a smile. _'Both of them are really weird'_ Takenaga seemingly thought. _'I wonder what may happen in the future if this two started being together'_ Noi thoughtfully asked herself while imagining the answer to her own question then sighed. _'Will this two ever be together?'_ Tamao even wondered. _"Well, something seems weird… I – I just can't figure out what"_ Ranmaru told himself as he try to unravel the thing that seems so weird to him.

The awkwardness of the situation brought by the silence between all of them was suddenly replaced with tension and nervousness when they noticed Sunako's aunt approaching them.

As she reached their position, she immediately greeted them with "Bonjour!" the French way of saying hello which made them even more nervous. Noticing this, "What seem so wrong my dears?"

'_Well, let's just say that all of this seems so wrong!'_ the boys together with Sunako thought at the same time.

"Oh hi, Auntie!" Noi and Tamao who both doesn't know what the others are feeling cheerfully greeted back.

"n-nothing … Really!" Yuki is shivering but still managed to mumble the words.

"Oh! Alright then… So how was the party? I mean, did you enjoy it?"

"foosh! Actually, what made you think that we enjoyed it? After all those that happened? Foosh!" Kyohei said in between the childish sounds he made.

The landlady, upon hearing Kyohei's whining, turned to him with that glare that can make anyone melt in just a second.

"I-I m-mean, i-it was f-f-fun…. r-really… he…he" he was forced to say those things only to escape his upcoming bad luck.

And as expected of the landlady, she immediately changed her reaction into a joyous one and started praising herself for a good party. "Oh! I'm so pleased that you are pleased with the party I organized! It was fun right!?" and no one among Sunako, Kyohei, Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru was answering, only Noi and Tamao, who both don't have any idea of the real situation they are in are able to answer back a joyous "Right!!"

Without anyone noticing, the guy named Satoshi Takeyama was already behind them.

Well, Perhaps, only the landlady was able to notice him for she was the only one facing the direction the guy came from and she was also the first one to react with "Oh!" and, well, uhm, no one else did.

When the landlady reacted, everyone's tendency was to look at the direction she was looking at. And Sunako felt a slight need to close her eyes for something bright was in front of her again.

And when she opened her eyes, the guy wasn't the only one standing in front of her now. Even her mom and her crying dad was already there, which made her take a slight step backward in surprise.

"w-what's with the face dad?" Sunako wondered.

"I-I'm sorry but I just can't help it." he answered.

"Eh?" she still doesn't get it.

"Please, don't mind your dad, he was just… uhm, over reacting." her mom said, faking a smile while patting her dad's right shoulder.

"What would he over react? Will you explain everything to me…?" Sunako feels like she's at sea. Her confusion is growing greater, as well as her suspicion. And she's not the only one; even her friends are starting to worry. _"Might this be what I was sensing that seems so weird?"_ Ranmaru thought for a moment but was convinced that it was not the answer to his confusion after the sudden realization that made him shout for joy. Ranmaru's weird action made the others even more confused. However, Ranmaru didn't mind and remained laughing to himself. "Are you going insane? What's gotten into you?" Takenaga went confused than ever. "Yeah. Are you just happy because you've seen Sunako's mom again? Huh?" Yuki asked randomly which made Tamao and Noi wonder what his statement was all about (with reference to episode 21 – Memory in Sepia when Sunako's dad came to visit her, also when Ranmaru saw Sunako's mom, he went asking Sunako about the vital statistics of her mom and many more). But Ranmaru didn't mind which meant "wrong" in Yuki's point of view. And well, yeah, it wasn't really that. And since, they are not getting any answer from him; they decided to never mind him too.

And so, going back to the real agenda, Sunako now insisted for an answer as she turned to her Aunt since her mom won't seem to answer. But not long after, her mom started talking.

"Uhm… Sunako…" she started while taking a few steps towards her daughter.

"I know, this is not fair and is not even favorable of you… but…" she patted her daughter's shoulder.

"We thought its time for you to learn how to be a real lady." she continued flatly.

"See, these guys have done so many things just to make you a real lady but… yeah, though, we have seen some developments, we… uhm… how do I put it… [sigh] alright… look, I guess this would be really unfair if we don't tell you the real reason why we engaged you with this guy but – "

"What?!" Sunako and Kyohei shouted in surprise, almost in unison. And the others felt their jaws reach the ground.

"What?" Sunako's mom wondered at the reaction of the seven not even realizing what she said.

"y-you engaged her with that guy?" Kyohei felt a sudden and strong frustration for a reason that doesn't seem clear even to him self.

"What's wrong? Why does it seem to be you're the most affected with that engagement instead of my niece? Huh?" the landlady asked Kyohei with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well … I… I was just wondering… I-i thought, y-you don't want your niece to be in trouble… t-then why?" he stammered, thinking in preparation for the next excuse he would make.

"ahah! You're right; I don't want my nice to be in any trouble that is why I agreed, together with her mom and dad that she would be engaged with a son of the owner of a stable company" the landlady retorted proudly.

"Sunako… aren't you making any move against this." turning to a still Sunako whose looking at the ground.

Then everyone else turned their attention to Sunako, even Satoshi.

They waited for a long while before Sunako seem to come back to her self. Lifting her head, she slowly walked towards Satoshi. Upon reaching the position beside Satoshi, she faced everybody then smiled. She wrapped her hands round Satoshi's right arm then said, "I'm not against the idea."

This action of Sunako made her friends gosh and almost fainted. Kyohei, on the other hand, remained still and silent while looking at the ground, placed his hands inside his pockets, turned to the other direction, walked a few steps forward then turned his head to face the others then talked "I'm very happy for both of you". He smiled – a smile that could break the hearts of more than a million women. It was the last thing he did before walking away.

Please review on this chapter… hehe… I'm very sorry for it took me a long time to update…

anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I hate it when something breaks my sleep" Kyohei irritably told himself referring to the coldness that woke him up. It was almost noon yet he still feels dizzy. Since his arrival to the mansion earlier the last day, he has been asleep.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he landed his eyes on was the decorated ceiling from which hangs an extravagant chandelier. Since he landed his blank gaze on it, he felt like not moving for a longer moment, which is what he exactly did. He seems to be trapped in a very deep thought. Just as when the doorbell sounded did he decided to get out of the bed.

He headed straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth but even before he could squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, an evil, high-pitch laugh was heard from below. Yet he didn't seem to mind. "I'm pretty sure it's just Sunako's aunt again who just came by to check on her dear niece" he guessed correctly.

As just as he finished brushing his teeth, he slowly went downstairs even if it's definitely out of his interest.

He banged the door of the living room open. And as what he thought he would see, Sunako is indeed lying on the ground murmuring "it's so bright, it's so bright", full of blood and some more spitting out of her nose. Her auntie, on the other hand, as if nothing's happening, is busy with her laugh.

Good thing the three boys are there who helped Sunako on getting up.

"What are yah doing here Auntie?" Kyohei's voice finally broke in.

"Oh! At last you're awake!" she sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah! I'm awake… Thanks to your laugh," Kyohei retorted as sarcastic while doing the posture of someone cleaning his ears.

"Anyway, what is your business here Auntie?" Yuki wondered repeating Kyohei's question.

"Oh! Right... well, I came here to tell you that I decided to give you a short break for today," She immediately answered.

"Huh?" everyone questioned in chorus, even Sunako.

"Since you have been very cooperative yesterday at the party, why not give you a treat for today? How does that sound? Huh?" insisting for an answer.

"W-well, that sounds… great…" Ranmaru answered, narrow-eyed.

"What might it be this time?" Takenaga and Kyohei thought at the moment.

"I am granting each of you a ride-all-you-can pass to the amusement park!" she announced excitedly.

"Really?!" as expected of Yuki, he would immediately like the idea without suspicion.

"Uh-huh! You heard it right! you'll be spending your whole day at the amusement park… plus, all expenses paid!" She added even more excitedly.

"Wow... That's just awesome!!!" Yuki reacted.

Noticing that only Yuki is reacting, she turned to the others, "what's the matter? Didn't you like my simple gift?"

The three, then, was forced to fake an answer, "o-of course, we do! He-he-he-h,"

Sunako, on the other hand, still didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and walked to the direction of the door in her chibi mode. Everyone, then, was following her with their eyes until her Auntie finally broke in, "Where are you going Sunako?"

"I'm not interested, I'll just stay here" she immediately answered without even turning around.

"b-but," Her Auntie disagreed, "but that is really for you."

Kyohei was then intrigued by the statement of the landlady, "I'm a hundred percent sure, she's planning something again," he thought to himself.

So, to know what is THAT plan, he thought of riding the situation.

"Amusement parks have ghost houses, right Auntie?" Kyohei intended to let Sunako overhear him.

Reading what Kyohei would want to happen, she answered, "Sure! And I've heard that they have the biggest ghost house in Japan with replicas of true mummies, creepy mannequins, body organs, and a really spooky setting."

"woah! Is that for real Auntie? I don't wanna go there" Yuki, who doesn't even know what's really going on, reacted.

"anyway, since when have you been interested in ghost houses, Kyohei?," Takenaga who's in the same boat with Yuki, wondered.

"Well, just now, 'coz I'm thinking of riding the most exciting rides… like the roller coaster, bumps car, Viking and flying carpet." He answered.

"Yeah! You're right Kyohei I also wanna try those rides!" Ranmaru joined.

The conversation continued for a moment that Sunako's Aunt almost forgot the real agenda of the talking. What they don't know is that Sunako is just outside the door thinking of the things she has heard.

"The biggest ghost house in Japan? Replicas of true mummies? Body organs? Mannequins?" She keeps on murmuring to herself, "that sounds a lot of fun"

When the landlady remembered the intention of the conversation the lads are now enjoying, she turned around to the direction of the door, hoping that Sunako has overheard it.

Slowly and dramatically, she walked towards the slightly opened door. And before she could get a glimpse of the hallway through the slit-wide opening, she noticed someone opening the door. As expected, it was the chibi Sunako.

"I think, I'll come," she flatly said.

"Wow! That's great!" Yuki rejoiced.

"What made you change your mind now, huh?" teased Kyohei.

"I heard your conversation and it sounds a lot of fun to me," she answered not even lifting her gaze from the ground.

Noticing that her Auntie wasn't even reacting, she tried to call her attention by calling her name. For sometime, she did not respond until they were just frightened by her evil laugh.

Preceding her evil laugh was her rejoicing statement, "I know you cannot refuse me,and there is no way you can take that back" followed by another evil laugh.

The gentlemen, as usual, were just looking at the landlady, narrow-eyed. The scene was just interrupted when the doorbell sounded

"It's the second time now," Yuki said.

"I'll open it," Sunako offered. In the background, Ranmaru and Takenaga are expecting it to be Noi and Tamao.

Sunako almost regretted opening the door for a very bright creature. She even needed to take three steps backward just to get rid of the brightness slightly.

When the others came to check who it was, they had different reactions.

"Oh!" The landlady exclaimed.

"It's him," Yuki and Takenaga recognized, while Ranmaru hid a smile upon remembering something.

The late comer, Kyohei just gave him a wondering gaze as if saying, "What's he doing here?"

It was Satoshi Takeyama. From his very formal image yesterday at the party, he was just a simple lad as the four now (maybe not in the point of view of the girls). He's wearing a white printed, v-neck shirt beneath a black jacket printed with silver skulls of various sizes at the lower left side of it and dark jeans. The outfit is paired with white rubber shoes with printed black splatters and black shoe laces. He's also wearing a cool silver skull necklace and the same glasses he was wearing the other day.

When the landlady recognized Satoshi, she immediately approached him to greet. Then as she turned around, she announced, "you are going to the amusement park with Satoshi."

And no one even dared to question.


End file.
